


Fic: Blondes Have More Fun

by cinderella81



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/cinderella81





	Fic: Blondes Have More Fun

_**Fic: Blondes Have More Fun**_  
Here's a fic I wrote for [](http://ansera.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ansera**](http://ansera.livejournal.com/) 's Kink Meme, the Fourth :D 

 **Title** : Blondes Have More Fune  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Pairing:** Morgan/Reid  
 **Genre** : Established Relationship  
 **Prompt** : Reid is really a natural blonde and Morgan convinces him to go back to being au natural.  Written for the [Criminal Minds Kink Meme: IV](http://ansera.livejournal.com/52793.html)  
 **Disclaimer** : I don’t own the characters of Criminal Minds ...

 

  
  


Friday Night:

“Come on,” Morgan murmured, nibbling on Spencer’s ear. “I’ll even pay for you to do it.”

Spencer hummed and leaned into Morgan’s touch. “But … why?” he breathed.

Morgan chuckled and licked a path down to Spencer’s collarbone. “Because it’s so sexy and because you love making me happy,” he said, nipping at Spencer’s skin.

Spencer gasped and arched against Morgan. “Love making you happy,” he whispered.

Morgan stopped and looked at his lover. “So? You’ll do it?” he asked.

Spencer sighed and tucked a lock of brown hair behind his hear. “For you. I’ll do it for you,” he said.

“I’ll make it up to you, Pretty Boy,” Morgan said.

“You’d better,” Spencer replied.

Monday Morning:

“ … And then I told him that he could just go on back to the bar and buy himself a glass of ‘I don’t give a shit’,” Prentiss told to JJ with a laugh.

“That’s hysteric - oh my god,” JJ stopped talking as she caught sight of Morgan and Spencer walking through the BAU.

“What?” Prentiss asked, then squeaked when JJ spun her around. “Oh my god. That’s … “

Spencer tried to keep his head held high as he wandered into the BAU. It helped that Morgan kept his hand on Spencer’s lower back, murmuring about how sexy he was. Spencer shyly tucked a lock of wheat blonde hair behind his ear as he approached his desk.

“Spencer, you’re … blonde!” Prentiss said.

Spencer blushed and nodded. “Yeah,” he said.

“When?” JJ asked.

“I’ve always had blonde hair, I just chose to hide it behind synthetic dyes,” Spencer said as he turned his computer on.

“Why would you do something like that?” Garcia called as she all but ran across the room. “Everyone knows that blondes have more fun!” She playfully ruffled Spencer’s hair and winked at Morgan.

“So, what made you change?” JJ asked.

“Not what, who?” Prentiss teased.

“Oh, my piece of chocolate thunder knows how to get what he wants,” Garcia said with a laugh.

“Coffee, girls?“ Prentiss asked, leading Garcia and JJ off to the break room, leaving Morgan and Spencer alone.

Morgan caught Spencer’s blush and wrapped his arms around his lover, kissing his blonde locks lovingly. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“You’re welcome,” Spencer replied. “Besides … this blonde? Definitely having more fun.”

  



End file.
